


Baby Blues

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Birth Stuff, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, They are about to be mothers!, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Rose and Luisa are waiting patiently (or not so patiently in Luisa's case) for the birth of their baby girl, both more than ready to celebrate her birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devereauxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLYTHE!
> 
> I wanted to write you a little "welcome to the fandom"/birthday present, so here it is!  
> I hope you enjoy the fluff and whatever else your birthday might bring! (Which I know nothing about, honestly :) )
> 
> Just wanted to say that I love your writing and hope you write many more amazing fics for this ship.
> 
> So once again, enjoy and happy birthday!!!

Luisa groaned as she woke up, everything hurt and she had to pee _again_.

She tried to lift herself over the pillow that was _supposed_ to help her sleep, only to get stuck, making her feel even more like a beached whale.

‘Rose,’ she groaned, flinging her arm out to the right side of the bed where her wife was hopefully still sleeping. ‘Wake up! I need your help,’ she said as her hand hit something soft and warm.

She could feel stirring behind her as Rose woke up.

‘Good morning, beautiful,’ Rose husked, her voice still rough from sleep.

‘Don’t have time for this,’ Luisa said as Rose pressed a kiss to her shoulder. ‘I need to pee and I can’t get up.’

‘Got it,’ Rose laughed, walking around the bed to free Luisa from the pillow’s embrace, pulling her to her feet.

Luisa swayed for a moment as the child living rent-free in her stomach usurped all of her blood, making her feel lightheaded.

‘It’s okay, I got you,’ Rose smiled, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s forehead, barely reaching as Luisa’s stomach got in the way.

‘Stop smiling, this is a bad morning,’ Luisa grumbled as she waddled towards the bathroom.

‘Alright,’ Rose said, schooling her features into something natural before a smile broke across them again.

‘You don’t get to smile,’ Luisa said as she washed her hands and walked back into the bedroom. ‘You did this to me.’ She motioned to her stomach.

‘Well, technically a trained doctor did that to you. I just held your hand.’

‘Don’t try to be funny. I’m not in the mood for funny,’ Luisa pouted.

‘I’m sorry, honey,’ Rose said sincerely, putting her hands on Luisa’s baby bump, even if it felt more like a baby mountain now at 39 weeks. She had passed her due date 2 days ago but the little one wasn’t ready to move out yet.

‘I just want her out of me,’ Luisa sighed as Rose helped her sit down on the couch.

‘I know. I know, babe,’ Rose said as she sat down next to Luisa, pulling Luisa’s feet into her lap to massage them for her. ‘She’ll be here soon. The doctor said your cervix had softened beautifully.

Luisa groaned. ‘Please don’t talk about my cervix. I don’t even understand how you can bear to look at me right now.’

‘Because you are gorgeous,’ Rose smiled, nothing but genuine love in her eyes. ‘And I love you, and the little pumpkin.’ She pulled Luisa’s shirt up a little and brushed her lips against the tight skin of her stomach.

‘She’s not so little anymore, and she should have vacated the premises _two days ago_ ,’ she said, looking down at her own stomach.

‘It will happen. Soon,’ Rose said, patting Luisa’s legs as she got up. ‘What do you want for breakfast?’ She knew better than to just make something by now, Luisa had gotten very particular about what she ate and would probably change her breakfast order at least three times while Rose was already making it.

‘Pancakes. With blueberries, and bacon, and apple. And warm syrup,’ Luisa said, now the baby-sized dumbbell was no longer pressing on her bladder and her weight was off her feet she realized how _hungry_ she was.

‘Alright, a pancake breakfast coming right up,’ Rose said as she walked into the kitchen.

‘I love you!’ Luisa yelled, realizing she had been nothing but grumpy and snippy to Rose this morning, and that Rose definitely did not deserve that.

Even before the conception of the child now waiting to burst forth from her stomach, Rose had been nothing but supportive.

Luisa had initially been surprised that Rose was so open to the possibility of having a child with her, because with everything in their past she wasn’t certain if Rose would want any children. And she would be fine if they didn’t have any, but after getting to spend some time with her nieces and nephew she really wanted her own.

Rose had asked if Luisa was okay with giving her some time to think it over, because she wasn’t certain if she would be a good mother.

Luisa knew Rose would be a good mother, even if the redhead hadn’t initially believed it herself. Rose had changed a lot since she and Luisa had met that fated 4th of July many years ago. She no longer thought only about herself, they communicated better and the broken trust between them had been repaired long ago.

Of course they had bad days, but they always made up afterwards. So Luisa wasn’t worried about the two of them raising a child together.

Right now she was just worried the child would never come out.

‘Three kinds of pancakes and warm syrup,’ Rose said, holding a plate stacked with pancakes out to Luisa, who had seemingly been lost in thought for a lot longer than she’d thought.

‘Thank you,’ Luisa smiled, resting the plate on her stomach as Rose got her own breakfast from the kitchen; her stack of pancakes significantly smaller than Luisa’s.

‘So I am taking it you didn’t sleep well,’ Rose asked with a concerned smile after Luisa had gotten halfway through her breakfast.

‘I had those weird dreams again and she was playing kickball with my internal organs all night.’

‘I’m sorry, babe,’ Rose said. ‘Is there anything I can do?’

‘You can talk to the doctor and convince him to induce labor so I can get her _out_ of me.’

Rose smiled, covering Luisa’s hand on her stomach with her own. ‘He won’t listen to me. As long as everything is alright the baby will stay right where she is until you’re _actually_ overdue at 42 weeks. Which you know.’

Luisa did know that, of course. She used to be the person to tell expectant mothers to be that babies were born when they were ready and not a minute sooner. So while she _knew_ there was nothing that could be done right now but wait, she didn’t _want_ to know.

‘Is there anything else I can do that does not involve threatening our obstetrician?’

Luisa chewed thoughtfully on the last bite of her pancake, switching her empty plate out for Rose’s.

Rose had been very attentive to her since they since the pregnancy started, going out of her way to make Luisa comfortable. Waiting on her hand and foot.

Instead of appreciating it, Luisa had initially been a little annoyed that Rose treated her like a child while she was perfectly fine climbing on chairs to finish painting the nursery even when five months pregnant.

Rose had eased off a bit after Luisa snapped at her for being over attentive, but now Luisa actually needed Rose’s help for everything, from getting up out of chairs to tying her shoes, Luisa really appreciated how doting Rose was. After all, it came from a place of love.

‘Read me the last chapter of that childcare book again?’ Luisa said after a while.

Rose laughed. ‘You’ve read that about 12 times. We’re ready. We have everything we need, the nursery is finished and our stuff is packed for the hospital. I don’t think anyone in this country is more prepared for the birth of their child than we are. You’ll be an amazing mother even if you do not read this chapter for the 13th time.’

‘So will you,’ Luisa smiled, squeezing Rose’s hand. ‘Now if the little one would just come out we could actually _be_ mothers.’

‘She’ll be here soon. I promise,’ Rose said, leaning in to kiss Luisa. ‘How about we take a bath in the meantime? They always help you relax.’

Luisa nodded. ‘Yeah, that sounds nice. You’ll join me, right?’

‘Of course, I would like nothing more than holding you and our unborn child,’ Rose smiled. ‘I’m just going to run us a bath and then I will be back to help you up.’

‘Love you,’ Luisa smiled, beckoning Rose closer so she could kiss her.

‘Be right back,’ Rose said, letting her hand trail from Luisa’s as she walked towards the bathroom. Luisa hearing the water run not long after.

‘You’re gonna have an amazing mother,’ she whispered as she cradled her stomach in her hands. She might complain about the pregnancy a lot, but it was also wonderful. Feeling her baby kick was the best feeling in the world (when it wasn’t 3 AM that was), it was on par with Rose resting her head on her bulging stomach and telling their unborn child that she loved her and couldn’t wait to meet her.

‘She’s going to have _two_ amazing mothers,’ Rose smiled as she pushed herself off the wall she’d been leaning against.

Luisa blushed; she hadn’t heard her come in.

‘Come on, let’s take a bath,’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa to her feet.

‘Damn,’ Luisa cursed as her back spasmed painfully, once again reminding her that evolution had really messed up at some point because humans were _not_ meant to do this.

‘You okay?’ Rose asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

‘My back hurts. But it’s okay. The bath will help,’ Luisa said as she waddled towards the bathroom, keeping one hand on her back to avoid toppling over. Rose following behind her.

Luisa dipped her hand in the warm bath water to gauge the temperature before nodding her okay at Rose, who shut off the faucet.

‘Need any help?’ Rose asked as she put her hair up in a messy bun.

‘No, this I can still do,’ Luisa said as she threw her shirt in the hamper, kicking off her sweats and underwear. ‘You can help me into the tub,’ she said, eager to get in and let the hot water soothe her painful body.

‘Of course,’ Rose smiled, taking off her own clothes and throwing them into the laundry basket together with Luisa’s discarded clothes.

She held Luisa’s hands tightly as she helped her into the tub, Luisa sighing happily as the warm water engulfed her.

‘Move forward a bit,’ Rose said.

‘Can’t. Too comfortable,’ Luisa smiled blissfully.

‘I can’t hold you if you won’t move,’ Rose pointed out.

‘Fine,’ Luisa sighed, blinking open her eyes, scooting forward a bit so Rose could slide in behind her. ‘Now I won’t move again for another hour at least,’ she said as she settled back against Rose’s chest.

‘That’s fine,’ Rose said, nuzzling the side of Luisa’s neck, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s waist, rubbing soft circles on her stomach. ‘Better?’

‘Well, there’s still a baby inside me, and until she gets out the answer will probably be “no”. But it is a really nice bath,’ Luisa sighed, covering Rose’s hand with her own.

Rose chuckled. ‘She’ll be here soon. And then you can hold her and kiss her and forget that she used to play soccer with your bladder.’ Rose’s fingers traced the faint lines of the stretchmarks spanning Luisa’s stomach.

Luisa hated them, couldn’t understand why Rose still thought she was attractive while she looked like a bloated whale. But Rose kept telling her she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and reassured in other, silent ways too, like how she was caressing her right now.

She relaxed into Rose’s arms, letting the warm water soothe her aching body and Rose calm her mind.

‘What do you think she’ll look like?’ Luisa asked after a while, ignoring the slight cramping in her stomach.

‘Mmh,’ Rose hummed. ‘I hope she looks like you and that she has your eyes. I love your eyes, they’re beautiful,’ Rose said, pressing a kiss to the top of Luisa’s hair.

‘I hope she looks like you,’ Luisa smiled contently.

‘Freckles and all?’

‘Especially the freckles,’ Luisa smiled, tracing the orangey specks on Rose’s arms with her fingers. ‘I love your freckles.’

‘That makes one of us,’ Rose sighed.

‘It doesn’t really matter what she looks like,’ Luisa said, tipping her head back to look at Rose. ‘She’s going to be the most beautiful baby on the planet anyway, because she is going to be ours.’

‘She will be,’ Rose said, kissing the tip of Luisa’s nose. ‘All ours.’

Luisa sighed happily, closing her eyes. She had only just gotten up but she was already tired again.

The water was warm and Rose was soft, and she felt safe in the redhead’s arms so she dozed off for a little while.

She was awoken a little later by a dull throbbing low in her belly. She shifted uncomfortably, alerting Rose that something was the matter.

‘What’s wrong?’ Rose asked, rubbing Luisa’s stomach soothingly

‘Nothing, just cramps,’ Luisa said, the feeling already fading away.

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose said, brushing her lips against Luisa’s cheek. ‘You were finally sleeping.’

‘Yeah, I sleep better when you’re holding me,’ Luisa said. ‘You keep her calm,’ Luisa said, rubbing her stomach.

‘I like holding you. Do you want to get out and sleep some more in bed?’

‘How long have we been in?’

‘About 20 minutes.’

‘Not yet, I said an hour. And I don’t sleep any better in bed anyway.’

‘An hour sounds great,’ Rose said, tightening her grip on Luisa a little.

‘I love you,’ Luisa hummed, closing her eyes.

‘I love you too,’ Rose smiled, running her hands up and down Luisa’s stomach, brushing against the underside of Luisa’s breasts.

‘Rose…’ Luisa warned, opening one eye.

‘Sorry. I’ll keep my hands to myself,’ Rose said, returning her hands to the safer space of Luisa’s protruding stomach.

‘Don’t. I missed you touching me,’ Luisa said, pressing herself a little harder against Rose, hearing the redhead suck in a harsh breath.

‘It has been a while, hasn’t it?’ Rose purred, running her hands up Luisa’s sides, brushing lightly against her breasts.

‘Yes, too long.’

‘So what do you want me to do?’ Rose asked, carefully cupping Luisa’s breasts, lightly stroking her thumbs up and down the top of Luisa’s breasts.

‘This is nice,’ Luisa hummed, turning her head to attach her lips to the side of Rose’s neck, sucking on the soft skin she found there.

‘Okay,’ Rose husked, continuing to play with Luisa’s breasts.

Luisa reached back to tangle her hand in Rose’s hair, getting lost in the soft, sensual touches.

Just as she was about to guide Rose’s hand lower another stab of pain coursed through her stomach, this one worse than the last. She couldn’t help but groan and bring her hand to the source of the pain.

‘Did I hurt you?’ Rose asked, immediately taking her hands off of Luisa’s body.

‘No, no you didn’t,’ Luisa frowned, rubbing her stomach, willing the pain to subside but it was persistent.

‘What’s wrong?’ Rose asked, alarmed by the tone Luisa was using.

Suddenly Luisa’s eyes went wide, reminding a similar pain not that long ago. ‘Rose, how long would you say we’ve been in the bath?’

‘Nearly forty minutes, why?’

Luisa took a deep breath. ‘I think I might be having contractions.’

‘What?!’ Rose said, shooting upright. ‘Now?’

‘Yeah, now,’ Luisa nodded, rubbing her stomach to ease the pain.

‘Real ones?’ Rose asked.

‘I think so,’ Luisa nodded.

‘Told you it would happen soon,’ Rose smiled, covering Luisa’s hands with her own.

‘Rose, I’m in pain. Not the time for gloating,’ Luisa said, feeling the cramping ease up a little.

‘Sorry,’ Rose said, accompanying her apology with a kiss to Luisa’s cheek. ‘Do you want to get out and go to the hospital?’

‘Let’s wait a little longer. They are still 20 minutes apart and I would rather sit here in the tub with you than in a hospital bed.’

‘Alright, but we’re going to the hospital when they are 10 minutes apart.’

‘That’s fine,’ Luisa said, starting to smile. It was finally happening; their daughter was almost ready to be born.

‘Want me to wash your hair?’ Rose asked. ‘We need to pass the time somehow.’

‘You have about 18 minutes before the next contraction hits, so go ahead,’ Luisa said, closing her eyes as Rose gently wet her hair.

* * *

‘Damn,’ Luisa panted as another contraction hit her, this one even more powerful than the ones before it.

‘We’re going to the hospital,’ Rose said as she handed Luisa her clothes.

Luisa nodded, unable to say anything through the pain.

Rose rubbed her back softly, somehow finding the exact spot of her pain, helping her through the contraction.

‘Breathe, Luisa,’ Rose said.

Luisa held back a snappy comment about how she knew that. That she was the expert on the subject, she knew what to do. But Rose didn’t deserve that.

She inhaled shakily. She had no idea why she’d always told women to breathe, it did absolutely nothing for the pain.

Rose kept rubbing her back until the contraction subsided. ‘Come on, let’s get you dressed and then we can go to the hospital and you can get some painkillers.’

‘I’m looking forward to that,’ Luisa breathed.

Rose laughed. ‘Come on, let’s go meet our baby.’

‘Do you have…’

‘Yes, I have the bag,’ Rose said, holding up the overnight back with clothes for both Luisa and the baby. She took Luisa hand. ‘Let’s go meet our daughter.’

* * *

‘We are _not_ having more kids,’ Luisa groaned as she put her hands on the dashboard as she could feel another contraction start to form.

‘I’m sorry, honey,’ Rose said, looking over at Luisa, smiling sympathetically as her wife’s face contorted in pain.

Luisa couldn’t respond as the pain in her lower stomach radiated out, taking her breath away. She knew it hadn’t been 15 minutes since the last one. Her contractions were speeding up, which was hopefully a good thing as it meant things would be over soon.

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as Rose navigated midday traffic.

‘We’re here,’ Rose said, touching Luisa’s arm lightly.

‘Finally,’ Luisa sighed. ‘Because this baby is not waiting.’ She’d had another three contractions during the 20-minute car ride, which was 2 more than she’d expected.

‘Well, you wanted her out of you. She’s just complying with your wishes,’ Rose joked as she helped Luisa out of the car.

‘I am about to push a complete human being out of my vagina. Keep up the jokes and you are never being allowed back there again,’ Luisa groaned.

Rose chuckled. ‘Yes, ma’am. Now let’s get you some pain meds.’

‘Ugh, please,’ Luisa said through clenched teeth as she hobbled towards the hospital entrance.

From there it all went rather quickly. The doctors agreed that she was definitely on the fast track to delivery and after some screaming at her doctors that she was in pain and needed drugs they finally gave her an epidural.

‘Okay, Luisa,’ her doctor said, ‘I need you to push now. Big, strong push.’

Luisa squeezed Rose’s hand as she did what the doctor said.

‘Almost there, babe,’ Rose encouraged. ‘You’re doing great.’ She kissed the top of Luisa’s head.

‘And stop, breathe, short puffs,’ the doctor said.

Luisa turned to Rose as she breathed, tears blinking in her eyes. ‘I can’t do this.’

‘Yes you can. You’re Luisa Alver. You’ve done way harder things than this. Come on, babe. I believe in you,’ Rose said firmly, squeezing Luisa’s hand.

‘Another push, Luisa,’ the doctor said.

Luisa groaned grinding her teeth as she pushed again.

‘Good job, Luisa! The head is born. Now one more big push for the shoulders and you’re all done.’

‘Almost done, babe,’ Rose smiled as she kissed Luisa’s forehead again.

Luisa gathered the remainder off her strength and pushed with all her might.

‘There we go! There we go!’ the doctor smiled. ‘It’s a girl!’

The second before her daughter cried was the longest of Luisa’s life, but once the high-pitched wail reached her ears she felt herself relax and the pain subside.

‘You did it!’ Rose beamed, kissing Luisa’s cheek and squeezing her hand.

‘You want to cut the cord, mom?’ the doctor asked Rose.

Rose nodded, seemingly awed, letting go of Luisa’s hand for a moment.

‘She’s so beautiful, Lu,’ Rose smiled softly as the doctor handed her their daughter swaddled in a blanket. She lightly swayed the girl in her arms as she walked over to Luisa. ‘She’s so small,’ Rose said, choking up a little, as she stroked the girls head.

Luisa couldn’t recall the last time she had seen Rose actually tear up, but she was going to remember this one.

‘Hey,’ Luisa whispered as Rose laid their daughter on her chest.

She understood now why Rose was crying; she was beautiful. She had pitch black curls and her tiny face was all scrunched up in rage, like she was angry she had been taken out of her warm home.

‘What are you going to call her?’ the doctor asked.

Luisa looked at Rose. They had decided on a name a couple of weeks ago.

Rose smiled and nodded.

‘Mia, we’re calling her Mia,’ Luisa smiled, holding her daughter closer to her chest.

‘Why don’t you give her to your wife for a bath and we take care of the afterbirth?’ the doctor said.

Luisa passed Mia to Rose, whose smile only widened as she held her daughter in her arms.

Luisa sighed, she was exhausted and in pain but so very happy as she watched Rose smile and whisper to their daughter as she helped the nurse bathe her.

Ten minutes later, when Mia was all clean and wrapped in her baby blanket and all birthing had been taken care of, Rose sat down next to her on the bed, Mia cradled safely in her arms.

‘You okay?’ Luisa asked as another tear ran down Rose’s cheek.

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ Rose said, brushing her tears away, looking down at the child in her arms. ‘It’s just, I wasn’t sure I could do it. Be a mother. But she’s existed for twenty minutes and I have never loved something as much as I love her.’

Luisa felt herself tearing up at Rose’s words; she too felt like she couldn’t possible love anything more than the child sleeping in Rose’s arms.

‘We made a beautiful baby,’ Luisa whispered, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder as they looked at their child.

‘We’re mothers now, Lu,’ Rose said, looking at Luisa with teary blue eyes, the same blue eyes their daughter had, and Luisa hoped she would keep.

‘We are,’ Luisa nodded.

Mia had finally calmed and was now sleeping soundly.

‘Hold her for a second,’ Rose said as she carefully handed the sleeping infant to Luisa.

‘What are you doing?’ Luisa whispered as Rose rummaged through their bag.

‘Looking for this.’ Rose said as she held up the yellow hat Luisa had started knitting for their baby months ago.

‘You finished it?’ Luisa asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. ‘When?’

‘A while ago. I thought it would be a shame if it went unused,’ Rose smiled, very gently pulling the wooly hat over Mia’s dark curls.

‘Thank you,’ Luisa smiled, looking up at Rose as she sat down next to her.

‘Thank _you_ ,’ Rose said, kissing Luisa softly on the lips. ‘You did all the work.’

‘You held my hand,’ Luisa laughed, cuddling closer to Rose.

They watched Mia sleep for a while, Luisa feeling exhaustion set over her, just as her own eyes were about to fall closed Mia smacked her lips and opened her eyes.

Luisa laughed. ‘Why do you have to wake up now, _niñita preciosa_?’

‘I’ll take her, you sleep,’ Rose said, taking Mia, cradling her against her chest.

Luisa watched Rose walk around with their daughter for a while, not certain how she could possibly love Rose more, but feeling her heart swell as she noticed Rose whispering and humming to Mia.

‘Knock knock,’ a nurse said as she appeared in the doorway. ‘Would you like me to take the baby to the nursery so you can sleep?’

Luisa chuckled as Rose pressed Mia tighter against her, not seemingly wanting to let her go.

‘I think we’re fine here, thank you,’ Luisa smiled at the nurse.

The nurse nodded and left them alone.

‘I just want to hold her for a bit,’ Rose explained, sitting down in the chair next to Luisa’s bed, making sure Mia was resting comfortably in her arms before looking up at Luisa.

‘I know,’ Luisa said, making herself comfortable as well. ‘I love you.’

Rose smiled at her. ‘I love you too.’

Luisa closed her eyes, exhaustion finally setting in and sleep overtook her in a matter of seconds.

* * *

‘Will you let me hold my daughter for once?’ Luisa laughed as Rose took Mia from her arms as she helped her from the car.

The had spent the last two days at the hospital but now it was finally time to bring their daughter home. In those two days Luisa had learned Mia had a very powerful set of lungs and wasn’t opposed to using them when things weren’t like she wanted them to be, and that Rose liked having her daughter close by, preferably in her arms. Which Luisa thought was adorable.

‘You can carry her inside for the first time,’ Rose said, a little reluctantly handing Mia back to Luisa while she grabbed their bags.

‘Thank you,’ Luisa smiled. ‘And then we can put her down in the nursery for her nap.’

Rose frowned. ‘I thought we could take a nap with her?’

‘Rose, she’s not sleeping in our room,’ Luisa said, they had discussed this, and Rose had initially been the one against it.

‘Just tonight. I promise,’ Rose said as she unlocked the door, holding it open for Luisa.

‘Alright,’ Luisa smiled, having the feeling that Rose was going to break that promise, but not really caring, she too wanted to spend as much time with her daughter as possible. ‘Time to take our daughter home,’ she smiled.

Rose slung her arm around Luisa’s shoulder, smiling down at their daughter as they stepped inside.

As Luisa carried Mia upstairs to put her down for her nap, Rose following right behind her, she felt happy. She was at home, surrounded by her little family, and it couldn’t be more perfect.


End file.
